The Forcome Sisters
by CookieCrazyLoli
Summary: "Everyone In Life Is Gonna Hurt You You Just Have To Figure Out Which People Are Worth The Pain. " Destiny Kallie Forcome " It's Easier To Pretend You Don't Care Than Admit It's Killing You. " Rose Madyson Forcome " Sometimes The Right Path Is Not The Easiest One. " Chris Haylee Forcome " Pain Is The Only Thing That's Telling Me I'm Alive. " Parker Smith


THIRD PERSON

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, UNITED STATES, NORTH AMERICA

Everyone was tired of fighting, and by everyone I mean everyone who went on the Hogwarts Quest. " Ugh, " Leo said rolling in the grass where him and his friends sat. " I want to have a vacation. " Everyone else rolled their eyes. " We do too, Leo. " Calypso said. " Hey, " Leo said. " Hey what, Valdez? " Destiny asked pushing Parker's head off her lap. " We could ask Chiron and Mr. D if we could have a vacation. " Leo said while Parker complained. " They'll say no, " Rose said putting a flower crown on a complaining Jack. " On the plus side, everyone else will want a vacation too. " " You are smarter than I thought, Rose, " Chris said. " 'Cause you NEVER say anything smart. " Rose punched her older sister in the shoulder while everyone else laughed. " Probably 'cause she's hanging out too much with Seaweed Brain over here. " Annabeth said. " Hey! " Percy exclaimed.

Everyone laughed again. " Okay, " Piper said. " We need to stop. " Destiny looked around. " I have bad feeling, " Destiny said glaring at the woods. " And it's not good. " Rose and Chris looked at the woods. " Us too. " They said in unsion. " Wait, "Katie said noticing the glowing from the Forcome Sisters' tattoos. " Your tattoos are glowing. " Yells started coming from the woods.

" Alexander! "

" Eliza! "

" Angelica! "

" Peggy! "

" Laurens! "

" Hercules! "

" Lafayette! "

" Thomas! "

" James! "

More yells came. No one passing by noticed. " Grab your weapons, " Destiny said unsheathing her sword. " They're probably Death Eaters. " Annabeth looked at the sky. " Destiny, Percy, Jason, Rose, Reyna, Frank, take the sky, " Annabeth said. "The rest of us will take the ground, create a barrier around the enemies, and don't let them into camp by any chance until we find out who they are and why they are here." Everyone nodded before doing what was told. Destiny, Percy, Rose, and Reyna whisled to get the attention of their pegasus. Aura and Blackjack were the firsts to come then Scipio and Lotus. Jason had launched himself into the sky and Frank had turned himself into a eagle. The four got onto their pegasus and were off. The rest of the demigods, wizards, and witches grabbed their weapons and ran into the woods.

Soon after they had went into to the woods, they made a barrier around the so called 'enemies'. The pegasi, eagle, and flying Jason were floating above the 'enemies' so if they had any escape from the air, they would be blocked. Turns out the 'enemies' were weaponless, but they were suspicious. " Who are you and why are you here? " Annabeth demanded. Silence. Nothing came out. " Answer the questions, " Destiny called down. " Or there will be more suspicion and more suspicion is horrible. " Finally, probably out of fear, a man stepped up. " I'm Alexander Hamilton-" " Liar, " Rose said. " Alexander Hamilton died hundreds of years ago in a duel between him and Aaron Burr, he died from a bullet to the ribcage. " " But I am Alexander Hamilton! " Alexander argued. " Rose is right, " Destiny said. " Alexander Hamilton died on 1804 which is about TWO HUNDRED years ago, from a duel between him and Aaron Burr, Aaron shot Alexander in the ribcage, reasons behind this is because Alexander was forced to choose between Thomas Jefferson and Aaron in the election of 1800s, Alexander chose Thomas, which resulted in the death of Alexander, Alexander had left his wife and sister-in-law, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton and Angelica Schuyler Church, these inspiration women told the story of Alexander, Angelica died a few years later and was buried near Alexander leaving Eliza, Eliza fought against slavery, donated to the Washington Momont, told Alexander's story, and created the first private orphanage in New York City, Eliza died before Alexander's biography was completed, oh and Eliza was making Alexander's biography. "

Alexander looked at Destiny. " That did happen, " He said. " Everything you said was true. " Destiny looked at him. " Your choice of outfit, " Destiny said. " Is odd, only people from the 1700s-1800s would wear that-" Chris piped in. " So you truly are Alexander Hamilton or you're cosplaying as Alexander Hamilton. " Chris said. " What's cosplaying? " Alexander asked. " Okay, so you are Alexander Hamilton. " Chris said. " That's what I told you. " Alexander said. " Sorry, Mr. That'sWhatIToldYou. " Chris said. " Who are the rest of you? " Hazel asked.

" John Laurens. "

" Hercules Mulligan. "

" Marquis de Lafayette. "

" Aaron Burr. "

" Thomas Jefferson. "

" James Madison. "

" George Washington. "

" Martha Washington. "

" Ki-" " No need for the king part. " " George III. "

" Samuel Seabury. "

" Charles Lee. " " If only it was Leo. " " Shut up, Valdez. "

" Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton. "

" Angelica Schuyler Church. "

" P-" " Full name. " " Margarita Peggy Schuyler Van Rensselaer. " " And we thought our names were long. "

" And why are you here? " Hermione asked. " We don't know. " Aaron said. "Who are you? "Thomas asked.

" Annabeth Chase. " " What a unique name. " " Thank you. "

" Percy-" " Perceus." " Perceus Jackson. " " After the Greek hero, Perceus? " " Yeah. "

" Piper McLean. " " Common, but unique. " " Thanks. "

" Jason Grace. " " After the Greek hero, Jason? " " Yeah. "

" Calypso. " " No last name? " " No last name. " " Wait, the Titaness, Calypso, who lived thousands of years ago. " " Yes. " " Woah. "

" Leo Mr-" " Leo, no. " " Leo, yes. " " Leo Valdez, is his name. " " Come on! " " Shut it, Valdez, before I drag you to Tartaraus. " " Yes, ma'ma. " " Hazel Levesque. " " Unique. " " Thank you. "

" Frank Zhang. " " Chinese? " " Yep. "

" Nico di Angelo. " " Uncommon name. " " Yeah. " " Unique. " " Yeah. "

" Will Solace. " " Common, but unique. " " Thanks. " " Wait...why are you holding hands with Nico? " " 'Cause he's my boyfriend. " Cue gasps. " It's legal now days, guys, no one will be beaten. " " Okay. "

" Reyna Avila Remírez Arelleno. " " Long and unique. " " Thank you. "

" Lou Ellen. " " Unique. " ( I'm tired! ) " Thanks. "

" Parker Smith. " " Common. "

" Jack Arts. " " Common. "

" Noah Oliver. " " Common. "

" Destiny Kallie Forcome. " " Long and common. " " Forcome! " Cue laughter and glaring.

" Rose Madyson Forcome. " " Madison? Like M-A-D-I-S-O-N, Madison? " " No. M-A-D-Y-S-O-N, Madyson. " " Either way, it's still long and common. " " Forcome! " Cue laughter and glaring.

" Chris Haylee Forcome. " " Long and common. " " Forcome! " Cue laughter and glaring.

" Harry James Potter. " " Potter! " Cue laughter.

" Ginn-" " Full name." " Ginerva Molly Weasley. " " Long and uncommon. "

" Hermione Jean Granger. " " Uncommon and long. "

" Ronald Billus Weasley. " " Uncommon and long. "

" Luna Lovegood. " " Common and unique. "

" Neville Longbottom. " " Longbottom! " Cue laughter.

" Katie Gardener. " " Gardener! " Cue laughter.

" Travis-"

"-And Connor-"

"-Stoll at your service. "

" Mother, anything is possible, even if you have to train people from the 1700s, if you don't think so watch and learn. "

" Thank you for reading! I do NOT own these characters and songs except for Chris Forcome, Destiny Kallie Forcome, Rose Forcome, Parker Smith, Jack Arts, and Noah Oliver, the rest belong to Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, Lin - Manuel Miranda, and History. See you later!

~CookieCrazyLoli~ "

" Newest Info, me, CookieCrazyLoli, has just watched The Murder of the Orient Express. See you later!

~CookieCrazyLoli~"

"Quote Of The Day is

Everyone In Life Is Gonna Hurt You You Just Have To Figure Out Which People Are Worth The Pain. See you later!

~CookieCrazyLoli~ "

Bye!


End file.
